Client comparison chart
THIS PAGE IS INCOMPLETE, UNDER CONSTRUCTION, AND NOT CONSIDERED ACCURATE UNTIL THIS HEADER MESSAGE HAS BEEN REMOVED. Discussion should happen on the talk page. This chart helps show user-interface feature comparisons between Freeciv clients. This can help users choose their preferred clients, and hopefully motivate client developers to integrate missing features from other clients. List of Freeciv Client Features, Compatibility, Functionality ASSEMBLAGE methodology for this page: A page of this type can easily degrade into edit-wars or champions of favourite clients disagreeing over subjective grades. Keep in mind this is not the intent of this page. It is to motivate developers of your favourite client to implement improvements by seeing comparison to what others have done, not "mine is better" warfare. Representing your favourite client as superior could have a negative effect on future features in your favourite client, since its developers will not easily see where it has room for continued improvement! Grades here are NOT final NOR the product of a single user's opinion. Sorry, this includes you too--and me! Extra perspectives and non-partisan help in fleshing it out is much appreciated and any final version will '''portray if there are any notable subjective splits in community opinions over grading. But don't be that guy who tries to force your own grade for everyone else to accept, single-handedly. Any single individual trying to override grades assigned by multiple people who are following a collective process to assemble this page with earnest intent and accuracy, is not welcome. On the other hand, such an individual is welcome to make objective observations in the footer section of this page. Accuracy is the goal, and pointing out mistakes and omissions or alternative opinions and perspectives is appreciated! Rationally objectively presented arguments for why something should be graded higher or lower will work their way into the final product. If you would like to contribute to this page before the main authors finish, you are welcome to do so. We have a panel of individuals to try to hammer out how to manage subjective disagreements and/or transform them into more objective metrics. Please contact original author to join. FOR NOW, this page is: * an orphan and is unlinked from any other page * unofficial and its grades represent nothing at all * an unfinished draft * specifically marked as incomplete and inaccurate These four reasons means there is no need for any kind of upset edit-war over anything in here. Especially try not to correct a grade that was created by multiple people's discussion and assessment, with your own, as if you are single-handedly the Oracle God who overrides this project. But do get involved and make your observations with the others who are involved! We don't bite and will respect good points. YES! You can make observations to help us make it more accurate, and it's appreciated! While this page is in ''unfinished original author status'', please feel welcome to use as much space in the '''Discussion Area below to make suggestions, disagreements, observations, arguments, etc. When making a case, please be sure to objectify it with as much objective metrics as possible: actual number of clicks/presses, actual amount of space available for display a specific number of units/buildings/etc., actual number of legal orders which do or do not have active buttons, actual time spent on average finding a unit/button/city/etc. from a long list of others, and so on.